


Red Lipstick

by LindyA1985



Series: 12 Short Stories 2020 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Lipstick, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindyA1985/pseuds/LindyA1985
Summary: Harry both it on an impulse, and now he's afraid to try it on. And what will Draco think if he knew his lover wants to wear red lipstick on his lips?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 12 Short Stories 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676857
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Red Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the July 2020 prompt of the 12 Short Stories Challenge.

It is silly, Harry knows this. He still doesn’t know why he bought the stupid thing. He holds it in front of him, turns it around in his hands. The golden rectangle glitters in the light of the lamp. He looks up to the bathroom door and he wants to get up from the bed and walk-in there, uncap the stupid thing and place the red on his lips. But his Gryffindor courage seems to be lost now that he’s at home. He’s frightened to give in to this want. What would Draco say if he saw? Sure he doesn’t want a man that wants to put on red lipstick. 

Harry looks back at the lipstick in his hand. He uncaps the thing and the dark red colour stares back to him. Harry saw a lady in the shop try it on. Harry wanted to try it too, so on a crazy impulse, he asked the clerk if he could get one to buy for his wife. Too afraid to say it was just for him. 

“I’m home,” a familiar voice says from the doorway. Harry hides the red lipstick in its case. He doesn’t look at Draco while the other man takes off his shoes on the other side of the room. His eyes are fixed on the lipstick in his hand. He should hide it, put it away before Draco can see. 

“What you’ve got there?” Draco asks. He sits down next to Harry on the bedside and kisses his cheek. 

“Nothing,” Harry answers. 

Draco takes the lipstick from Harry’s hands. He opens it and the red again is shown to the world. Draco smiles and turns his face towards Harry. 

“Look at me,” he says, so Harry does. And then Draco carefully draws the lipstick over Harry’s lips. Harry’s eyes are wide and he doesn’t know what to say or do. 

“Yeah, I’m no good at this,” Draco says. He shakes his head. “You should call Pansy and ask her to show you how to apply it properly.”

“You don’t mind?” Harry stutters. 

Draco takes Harry’s face in his hands. “Of course not,” he says and then he leans in and kisses Harry on his now red lips.


End file.
